


Family Reunion

by lulusgull



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lotto (Music Video), Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Angst, M/M, Mafia Family AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulusgull/pseuds/lulusgull
Summary: “Your move, Wu.” Junmyeon said, his foot tapping nervously, the action hidden from anyone’s eyes by the tablecloth.“Do you still love me Jun?” Yifan wondered aloud, smiling when he saw the way his question made Junmyeon clutch at his cards tighter.Junmyeon raised his eyes to meet Yifan’s, coolly lifting an eyebrow. “No.” He glanced at his still unturned card.“Liar.” Yifan reclined in his seat, “Do you remember when we first met Jun? Here in this very casino?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for the Sonyeoncheonji secret santa fest
> 
> Hi, Santa!I would like a fic where Suho is the head of a Mafia and runs a casino where all EXO members work. And they all have MAMA powers! Kudos for action and dad puns.
> 
> A/N: Gosh, I can't believe that I've finished this - at one point there was three different versions of this fic and I had to restart it twice. This isn't a genre I've written before so I'm not really sure if it's any good but I hope you like it!

The man sitting in front of him shouldn’t have been here.

Junmyeon eyed the stone faced man closely, taking in every little detail from his immaculately styled hair down to the cold eyes that wouldn’t look away from him. Every part of him looked like the mafia boss he was supposed to be. The two men sitting across from one another had earnt the right to claim leadership of their gangs and yet were as different as could be. Junmyeon shuffled the stack of cards in his hands.

Now the only question was, what was he even doing here?

The man had walked into the casino, flanked by a few members of his gang who, if the rumours were true, were much more lethal than they looked. They’d only become more dangerous in the last four years. It was essential in this business to know who the rivals were and the six outsiders that had walked into his casino were exactly that. They had spread themselves through the casino as if they had arrived to gamble. But that wasn’t the case.

The moment Luhan had seen them walk in, he’d alerted everyone through their in-ears. Business had continued as normal until the intruders had forcefully emptied the casino. Once every customer had left, Yifan had walked into one of the private rooms and up to Baekhyun, the dealer at the time, and demanded he start a new game and change the dealer.

That was when Junmyeon got the call. He was called from his office where, thanks to the security cameras positioned around the casino, he had been keeping an eye on the situation. Baekhyun had left the table and Junmyeon took his place. From his vantage point Junmyeon could spot each of the tense members from the two rivalling mafia families.

Positioned behind both mafia leaders stood their right hand men, Minseok and Luhan. Minseok’s strength was legendary and it was no surprise that he was in charge of Yifan’s security and whilst Luhan may have seemed frail compared to Minseok, he was not to be underestimated. Only Junmyeon and Luhan himself knew the real amount of damage Luhan’s power could cause.

Baekhyun stood to the side, watching as Junmyeon continued to shuffle the cards in his hands and simultaneously ignoring the weight of eyes boring into the side of his head. By Baekhyun’s side stood Yixing who was watching him with new found curiosity that was hardly surprising. Baekhyun had been the newest recruit after having come into his power later in life than usual. Yifan’s mafia family would have little to no information on him.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Yifan asked after a while, breaking the silence.

“This is a casino,” Junmyeon said steadily. “There are no games here for you to play empty handed.”

As if waiting for the cue, Jongdae and Sehun sat down at the table, each of them setting a briefcase on the table. Junmyeon eyed the three men across from him. There was so much destructive power contained in the three of them alone – not that they would let themselves use it. They clearly weren’t here to play some cards. So the question remained; what were they doing here?

The sound of a squabble made Junmyeon look over at the bar. Kyungsoo stood behind the bar, glaring angrily at Jongin who had teleported to stand beside him and was quickly encroaching in his personal space. Chanyeol and Zitao hovered at his side, not because Kyungsoo needed the protection. They were on edge and ready to step in, in case Kyungsoo snapped and went straight for Jongin’s neck.

Junmyeon’s two newest recruits lacked restraint.

“Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon called out quietly, his voice placating the younger’s anger as a mother’s voice did to her child.

“Jongin,” Yifan called out warningly at the same time, finally looking away from Junmyeon. “What have I told you about using your ability?”

Kyungsoo and Jongin settled down and the tense mental war resumed between the two leaders. Clearing his throat slightly Junmyeon raised his eyes to Yifan’s.

“What game? Player’s choice.”

“Blackjack.”

“You need to set the maximum and minimum bet–”

“Let’s not do that,” Yifan said dismissively, gesturing for Sehun and Jongdae to open the briefcases. They opened the cases and turned them to face Junmyeon, showing him the money each contained. “One game; player versus the dealer. You win, you get the money, I win and I get the merger I’ve been wanting.”

“Merger?” Junmyeon repeated, not believing what he’d heard. This wasn’t some sort of business for them to just merge together. “Mafia's don’t just merge with -”

“Do we have a deal?” Yifan interrupted; that was one thing that hadn’t changed in four years.

“We don’t want or need your money. Instead, I want a signature.” For the first time that night, Yifan’s composed expression flickered. He knew exactly what Junmyeon wanted his signature on. Junmyeon’s words brought a still silence through the room and he raised an eyebrow. “Do we have a deal?”

“We do.” Yifan agreed after a short while.

The cards were dealt; one of Junmyeon’s cards, an ace, lying facing up and the other facing down. He needed a card worth ten points. In Yifan’s hands were two cards that would determine the fate of their family - of their families. Keeping the calm facade, Junmyeon prayed to every God he could think of to let him win this hand. When he won they could finally go their separate ways.

“Your move, Wu.” Junmyeon said, his foot tapping nervously, the action hidden from anyone’s eyes by the tablecloth.

“Do you still love me Jun?” Yifan wondered aloud, smiling when he saw the way his question made Junmyeon clutch at his cards tighter.

Junmyeon raised his eyes to meet Yifan’s, coolly lifting an eyebrow. “No.” He glanced at his still unturned card.

“Liar.” Yifan reclined in his seat, “Do you remember when we first met Jun? Here in this very casino?”

Of course he remembered. Junmyeon had only been 17 when he first started working in the casino. He had no other way of earning money to survive after being kicked out of his family home following his first power outbreak. They hadn’t wanted an abnormal freak living in their home. When he started working in the casino he had been terrified of the type of people that came to the casino and had been so scared to associate with them. Back then, his 17 year old self would never have imagined that nine years later he would be running a mafia family himself, one that was second only to Yifan’s.

_Junmyeon still remembered the day they had first met - or rather the day **he ******had first met Yifan. He had been working at the casino for no longer than a month when the floor manager approached him, pulling Junmyeon aside once the game he had been dealing came to an end. Raking all of the chips in, he put on his normal charming smile and faced the men at the table._

_“The house wins,” he announced, watching the men grumble slightly. “Should I start another round?”_

_“Before you do that,” he remembered the floor manager had cut in, appearing at his side, “You need to come with me, and another dealer will take your slot.”_

_Junmyeon followed the floor manager quietly, letting the older man lead him away from the table. He was led through the casino and towards the back when he realised that something was up._

_“Where are we going?” he asked as the pair approached the VIP section._

_“Junmyeon-ah,” the floor manager said, stopping in his step and turning to look at the younger man. He put his hands on Junmyeon’s shoulders and gave them a squeeze, “Someone’s requested you as a dealer - I tried to tell them that you haven’t been working here long but they didn’t listen. They’re a regular VIP here and you know what type of people our VIP’s are.” At Junmyeon’s nod, the man continued, “So you need to be careful, inside that room are some of the worst people to piss off. So be careful.”_

_Taking the words to heart, Junmyeon inhaled a breath to steady himself before letting the floor manager lead him into the room. Once inside the room Junmyeon didn’t let his eyes stray to the people around the table, instead he looked at the casino owner who was busy trying to keep the VIPs happy. The owner looked at Junmyeon and made his way towards him. Taking him by the arms the manager pulled him towards the table and presented him to the VIPs. Junmyeon looked around the table at the eight VIPs and wondered just who could have requested him. His eyes met those of the VIP sitting across from him and he hurried to look away, not seeing the way the other man’s lips pulled up at one side._

_“This is the requested dealer, isn’t it?” The owner asked, making Junmyeon look at him._

_“It is,” the man Junmyeon had made eye contact with confirmed. He leaned across the table to stare at the name tag on Junmyeon’s uniform. “Kim Junmyeon; it’s nice to meet you.”_

_Junmyeon bowed his head slightly, not responding verbally. Instead, he looked back to the owner who went to slip out of the room. Before he left, he patted Junmyeon’s should reassuringly and whispered encouragingly that the floor manager was going to remain in the room if he needed any help._

_When the owner had left the VIP room, Junmyeon stepped up to the dealer’s spot, bowing to all of the players and shuffling the cards between his hands. Right, he could do this._

_“Would you like to buy the chips first or set the maximum and minimum bet?” He asked, voice formal and avoiding the eyes boring into his face._

_“They’ve already bought the chips Junmyeon-ah,” the floor manager said helpfully and Junmyeon nodded, looking back at the table. “The minimum and maximum bets are always fixed in the VIP room, the minimum bet of 50,000, and the maximum-”_

_“One million,” Junmyeon completed, mouth running dry at the amount._

_Not letting the number phase him, he turned back to the players and started to deal the cards. Once all the players had their cards, Junmyeon turned one of his over to show a king; 10 points._

_“Player to the dealer’s left begins,” Junmyeon said, the phrase scripted and unnecessary._

_The player to his left hit the table with his knuckle, asking for another card and placing his bet. Each player made their move until they reached the player whose eyes still hadn’t left Junmyeon. He made no move to look at his cards as he placed his cards face down on the table with his chips on top of the cards. Junmyeon noted that he’d made the maximum bet before looking at the next player for his move. The players continued to make their moves until they had all stood, taking no more cards. Finally it was Junmyeon’s turn._

_This was always the most nerve wracking situation for Junmyeon, the moment where he found out whether he’d caused the house to lose money. But he hadn’t; he turned his last card, an ace._

_“A natural 21,” he announced, looking around the table as the players displayed their cards facing upwards. The players without a 21 total left the table, and Junmyeon collected their bets. Just like that, seven of the eight players left the VIP room. One by one, the players all disappeared until Junmyeon was left with the staring man._

_His eyes flickered up to meet the man’s as he handed him his original bet back. Looking away from him and back at the stack of cards in his hands, Junmyeon cleared his throat._

_“I’m starting the next round.” With that, he dealt the player his cards and overturned one of his own; an ace lying face up._

_“I’m raising the maximum bet,” the player announced before he’d even looked at his cards. “Double it.”_

_Junmyeon glanced over his shoulder, looking at the floor manager for his approval. Two million was a lot of money and he couldn’t make the decision on his own. His floor manager nodded and Junmyeon looked back at the man who raised an eyebrow at him._

_“The maximum bet has been raised,” Junmyeon confirmed, accepting the corresponding number of chips from the player. “Do you want to hit or stand?”_

_“I’m going to stand, Junmyeon.”_

_Junmyeon nodded, turning over his hidden card; a five._

_16._

_He didn’t need to look up to know that his floor manager had crept up beside him, anxious to see the cards. Realising that he would need to take another card, Junmyeon reached out to take another card with a slightly shaking hand. Two million was a lot of money. He took another card and turned it over; a 3._

_19._

_It was over; it would all depend on the man’s card. Anything under 19 and the house won._

_Looking cautiously up at the man, Junmyeon straightened up at the sight of the man’s smile. He flipped his cards over; a natural 21._

_The house had lost._

_Junmyeon felt like the ground was going to cave under him. With a natural 21, he was going to get back his initial bet and half of it on the house. He’d lost the casino one million. He looked to his floor manager for guidance and found him staring down at Junmyeon’s hand of cards in horror._

_“We can’t give him that much money,” he muttered the words quietly to Junmyeon and it was clear that the player had heard them. But they didn’t make him angry. Instead the man crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair._

_“Well then we’d better work something out then.”_

_“Yifan,” the floor manager tried to cajole the man, not seeing the way the single name rooted Junmyeon to his spot. This was Yifan; the man who ran the most dangerous mafia family in town? “We’ll have to work something out - I should never have let him raise the maximum bet like that.”_

_“That’s not what I want to hear - get the owner.”_

_The floor manager left the room without looking back, leaving Junmyeon and the man - Yifan alone. Junmyeon became all too aware of the fact and took several steps away from the table, not looking at the other man. He crossed his arms over his chest, willing the floor manager to return quickly._

_“Kim Junmyeon,” Yifan called out, making Junmyeon look cautiously over at him. “You’re scared of me, but I’ve yet to actually do anything to you. Or you’ve heard the rumours about me?”_

_Junmyeon nodded slowly, trying and failing to hide his relief when the floor manager returned with the owner. The owner walked cautiously into the room, approaching Yifan with a smile. He took the chance to head over to the manager and avoided looking at Yifan._

_“I believe there’s been a mix up,” he started, “My dealers should know better than to raise the bet-”_

“ _It wasn’t the dealer,” Yifan cut in, gesturing to the floor manager who was standing by the door, “He raised the bet, not Junmyeon.”_

_“Right, of course.” The owner laughed to alleviate some of the tension from the room. It didn’t work. “So let’s see if we can come to some sort of arrangement.”_

_“I already know what I want.” He sounded bored. The room was enveloped by a still silence, one that made Junmyeon look up at Yifan. He was pointing at Junmyeon. “I want him, for a night.”_

_“What type of establishment do you think we’re running?” The floor manager demanded, unable to help himself._

_“I’m not asking for his body.” Yifan said dismissively as he rose to his feet. “So which is it? Kim Junmyeon or my 1 million?”_

_The owner looked at Junmyeon who knew he had no choice. If he said no then he either lost his job or the one million came out of his pay check - his already small pay check. With a heavy heart Junmyeon nodded his consent, his manager clutching his arm as if he was insane. Yifan had already said he didn’t want his body and the man wasn’t going to kill him - right?_

_“Great,” Yifan said with a shark like smile, coming around the table and approaching Junmyeon who shuffled further towards the floor manager. He came to a stop in front of Junmyeon and leaned down, bringing his face level with Junmyeon’s, “Get changed; I’ll be waiting outside and I don’t like waiting for a long time.”_

_Just like that he breezed out of the room. Junmyeon let out the breath he didn’t realise he’d been keeping - what were the chances that he’d be able to hide from Yifan if he ran?_

_“Well get to it,” the owner said coming to a stop beside him on his way out, “You heard the man; he doesn’t like waiting.”_

_He too left the room, ignoring the floor manager’s protests at his words. When they were left alone, the floor manager turned back to Junmyeon, gripping his shoulders and shaking him by them slightly to get the dazed younger man to pay attention._

_“You know who that man is, don’t you Junmyeon?” At Junmyeon’s nod he let out sigh, “Then you know how careful you need to be. But if he does anything Junmyeon, get out of there. I don’t care how, just run.”_

_“You’re saying that as if I’m scared, hyung,” Junmyeon remarked lightly, trying to appease some of the older man’s worry._

_With a brave smile Junmyeon headed into the changing room and changed out of his uniform. Walking out of the casino, he pulled his hoodie over his head and dropped his duffel bag to his feet. How exactly was he supposed to find Yifan? A car pulled up in front of Junmyeon, the driver rolling his window down._

_“Get in,” Yifan ordered and Junmyeon barely contained an eye roll. Walking around to the passenger’s side, Junmyeon clambered into the car, jumping slightly when Yifan took his duffel bag from him and tossed it into the back of the car. “Don’t be so jumpy.”_

_“That’s easy for you to say,” Junmyeon muttered, buckling in his seat belt. He looked at Yifan with startled eyes when he chuckled, driving away from the casino._

_They drove in silence and Junmyeon wanted to ask Yifan why he wanted to spend the night with him, what he wanted to do and what he thought that it would be worth one million? But he didn’t ask him any of those things, instead he focused on suppressing the frightening thoughts that kept popping into his head. The most frequent one being that a mafia boss wasn’t likely to keep his word and that he did want use of Junmyeon’s body._

_His worst fear gained validity when they pulled up into a hotel. Junmyeon stared up at the hotel building as Yifan parked the car and clambered out. Coming around to the passenger’s side, he opened the door and silently ordered Junmyeon to step out of the car. Junmyeon shook his head, retreating into the car when Yifan leaned down to grab his wrist. Tugging Junmyeon out of the car and towards the hotel, he ignored Junmyeon’s protests._

_“You said you weren’t going to do this,” he cried outside the hotel doors._

_Yifan stopped in his steps, yanking Junmyeon against his chest with one smooth movement. Pressing the younger man against his chest, he held the wrist he was holding against Junmyeon’s back and caged him against him. The older man leaned down, bringing his face closer to Junmyeon’s as the younger man struggled._

_“And I’m not,” Yifan said firmly, voice low. “But keep putting on a scene and I might change my mind, do you understand?” Junmyeon nodded, clutching his wrist to his chest when Yifan released it and stepped away from him. “Besides, when the time comes I won’t need to force you to into my bed.”_

_Junmyeon decided to ignore the comment and followed the older man inside. Yifan led him through the lobby and into the elevator, smiling knowingly down at Junmyeon when the younger man shuffled uncomfortably from being in an enclosed space with him. The lift went up to the penthouse and Yifan stepped out of the lift and led Junmyeon towards the bedroom._

_Junmyeon was instantly on edge when Yifan told him to sit on the bed. He was calculating his escape routes, wondering how much water there was around for him to access as Yifan started to take his shirt off. It would only spell trouble if he panicked now, the calmer he was, the more control he’d have over his ability._

_“You know Junmyeon,” Yifan said with his back to the younger man as he undid the final button. “We’re a lot alike.”_

_“How so?” Junmyeon asked, looking away from the man as he threw the shirt to the floor._

_“Come with me and you’ll find out.”_

_Junmyeon glanced over at him cautiously, processing that he’d put on a new shirt but focusing on the hand he held out for him to take. He hesitated before reaching out to put his hand in Yifan’s. The older man used their joined hands to tug Junmyeon to his feet and led the smaller man to the balcony. When the pair of them were standing outside, Yifan pulled Junmyeon back into his chest, ignoring the way the younger man struggled. Junmyeon, for his part, was so focused on escaping from Yifan’s locked arms that he didn’t notice anything happen._

_“Will you stop that,” Yifan snapped, “If I let go of you now, you’ll fall and break your neck.”_

_“What do you mean?” Junmyeon looked up into Yifan’s eyes._

_“Look around you.”_

_So he did. Junmyeon looked around and there wasn’t a building in sight. He looked down, feeling his stomach drop and clutched tighter to Yifan, using him as a safe base. Yifan chuckled quietly, wrapping his arms tighter around Junmyeon who looked at the older man, looking anywhere else would just make him feel even more ill._

_“We’re- we’re flying,” Junmyeon stuttered slightly, waiting for an explanation. “How are we flying?”_

_“The same way you can control water,” Yifan remarked casually lowering the pair of them back to the balcony._

_Once his feet touched solid ground, Junmyeon pushed away from Yifan, stumbling away from him. He wrapped his arms around himself, an unconscious measure to try and protect himself. Yifan was much more dangerous than he’d originally thought._

_“How do you know about that?” he demanded._

_“I saw you or rather your aura. My hunch was confirmed when I saw you playing with the rain water,” Yifan remarked simply. “But it’s obvious that you haven’t known about your ability for long - let me guess, you’re the type of person that rarely has an emotional outburst of any kind? You never get so incredibly angry that you see red or so terrified that you feel like you need to escape and that the location doesn’t matter, as long as you get away?”_

_Junmyeon dropped his arms back to his side, watching the older man curiously. How did he know? “Only once and that was -”_

_“What made you discover your power for the first time,” Yifan finished for him, brushing past Junmyeon to head inside. Junmyeon turned to watch Yifan as he made his way through the penthouse. He trailed after him. “The first outburst is triggered by extreme emotion and after that your ability is closely linked to your emotion. But being able to do what we can, Junmyeon, has risks and showing your ability can lead to danger and that’s why I rarely use it.”_

_Junmyeon stood to the side as Yifan sat down on one of the sofas, watching as the man beckoned him closer. He went to his side instantly, sitting down on the sofa but making sure not to touch him. Yifan reached out to put his hand on top of Junmyeon’s, making the younger boy look cautiously up at him._

_“I can teach you how to hide it, if that’s what you want,” Yifan raised an eyebrow at Junmyeon as he brought his face closer to Junmyeon’s, a smile blooming when Junmyeon didn’t move away from him. “But I want something in return, of course.”_

_“And that is?” Junmyeon asked quietly, unable to look away from Yifan’s eyes._

_Yifan removed his hand from on top of Junmyeon’s and took hold of his chin, tilting it up towards him. Junmyeon didn’t move, holding his breath to see what he would do next._

_“What do I want?” Yifan mumbled before answering his own question. “Family.”_

_He sealed his lips over Junmyeon’s._

Junmyeon buried the memory deep within him and chose to ignore the question. Instead, he let out a sigh, giving the cards in Yifan’s hold a pointed look. “Are you going to pick up another card or not?”

Yifan looked over the cards in his hand again, his eyes drifting over to Junmyeon’s unturned card. Slowly he shook his head. “No.” He revealed his cards; an ace and a ten. “A natural 21.”

“You were always lucky,” Junmyeon couldn’t help but mutter.

“Your move, Wu,” Yifan retorted making Junmyeon glare at him.

“I’ve always been a Kim,” Junmyeon shot back, looking at his still unturned card.

With a steady hand Junmyeon turned over his card and let out a breath. It was a 4. Yifan rose from his seat then, grinning so wide that Junmyeon wanted to drown him. He leaned down to close both briefcases.

“We had a deal,” Yifan reminded Junmyeon needlessly as the shorter man looked wearily up at him. “A merger of our gangs and I don’t have to sign a thing.”

God how was it that people never changed? He’d said the same thing 4 years ago when Junmyeon had made up his mind and presented him with the divorce papers. And now four years on they were still married and, seeing that Yifan had gotten his way, they would continue to be.

“Take your briefcases with you,” Junmyeon stood and called after Yifan who had left the table and was making his way out of the casino. His men trailed after him.

“It’s my anniversary gift to you,” Yifan called out over his shoulder.

He and his men left the casino, leaving behind the deathly silence and all Junmyeon could hear was the pounding of his blood in his ears. He’d come so far in the last four years, built himself up from nothing only to be thrown back to that man. When he left he freed three others alongside him but this time he was dragging five of them with him. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had no idea what living under Yifan would be like. Junmyeon saw the way Chanyeol, Zitao, and Luhan stiffened when they realised exactly what the consequences of Junmyeon losing were.

Falling into his seat Junmyeon buried his head in his hands.

“Well that's not your typical family reunion.” Chanyeol’s voice was followed by a yelp. Junmyeon made a mental note to thank Kyungsoo later.


End file.
